


The Anonymi of the Kinkmeme

by iamthefirebird (firebirdofthenight)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Based On The Kinkmeme, Crack, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Mean Actually Based On The Kinkmeme, This Makes No Sense If You Don't Know The Context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebirdofthenight/pseuds/iamthefirebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, in a far corner of the internet, there was a great land of unicorns, rainbows and bread. This land was called The Les Mis Anon Kink Meme, and it was filled with peace and prosperity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Anonymi of the Kinkmeme

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the mods of the Les Mis Anon Kink Meme. I thought it was about time I posted something here, so here it is.  
> Originally found here: http://makinghugospin.livejournal.com/11823.html?thread=4661295#t4750895  
>  
> 
> Dedicated to 10littlebullets, enjolrassy and scuttlebuggy.

Once upon a time, in a far corner of the internet, there was a great land of unicorns, rainbows and bread. This land was called The Les Mis Anon Kink Meme, and it was filled with peace and prosperity.

But one day, an evil bread-devouring monster invaded, and the peaceful anons were scattered. Divided. All was not well.

But then, out of the shadows, came three revolutionaries, champions, leaders to call the people to arms! These three rallied the anons, and together they built a barricade of bread.

Then, the champions, in their wisdom, gave the bread barricade to the monster. Overwhelmed with the kindness the champions had shown, the monster gave them all massive hugs, promised to stop being a monster and changed his name to Gerald. Gerald then shared the bread with all of the anons in the kink-dom, and they all lived happily ever after.

THE END


End file.
